The First Year: The Sorcerer’s Stone
by Neko-Megami
Summary: A creative look at the Harry Potter books through another character strangely close to him...
1. Introduction

*A tall red haired girl comes into the room, and carefully sets down a large duffel bag by a cushy armchair, and sets herself in it.* Hey all! This is yet another Harry Potter fan fiction! I know, there are a lot of them out there, but hopefully this one will be interesting enough to read. Apparently, it was interesting enough to catch your eyes, or you're a friend I told to read it. ^^ Anyway, this story is set in the world J.K. Rowling created, and has a similar plotline. There are a few divergences (which I will allow you to spot on your own^^), which, I hope, will eventually lead my story to a somewhat different end. If it doesn't, well, I don't know what to say. Anyway, most all of the characters in this story are Rowling's property, even though I've altered some of them in different ways, but Kianara and her family are created by me, and are my property. (Sorry about the legal mumbo-jumbo, but I feel better now.)  
brPlease enjoy this story, and give criticisms (hopefully constructive...) or praises, or a combination of both. This is my first fan fiction I've ever written, and then I decided to post it up here. So please, do not bash it too hard... I don't like frying pans... *As she cringes in fear, she pulls out a laptop, and a jewel case containing a CD. Written on the CD are the words, "The First Year: The Sorcerer's Stone." She carefully puts it into the laptop, and starts a program. On the screen, there are a lot of words* I'll be "reading" this story to you. So sit back and enjoy my first fanfic. 


	2. Strange Dreams and Happy Mornings

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
brAuthor's Note - *Red haired girl moves aside her laptop, and gets a drink. She comes back with a big (I mean BIG) glass of water* Well, I have no idea if any of you like my writings or not, as this is the first real chapter I've written. If you like it and want to see more, hit that button down there, after all the text, that says something about reviewing. Would it be too much to ask for five to ten reviews from you readers out there going either way (positive/negative, though I hope for positive...) before I post again? I won't require it, but it would make this girl's life a lot better, and the story easier to write... *Sips from her glass, and shifts the laptop back onto her lap* I'll start telling you the story now. For your knowledge, things prefaced with this symbol, ~[, and ending with this symbol, ]~, are dream scenes. That includes daydreams, okay? All things in quotes, surrounded by these symbols, { }, are thoughts of that character. Well, away we go!!!  
brThe First Year - The Sorcerer's Stone  
brWritten by: Neko-Megami  
brChapter 1 - Strange Dreams and Happy Mornings  
br~[Voices saying things  
brFar away, coming closer  
br"Help me protect the children!"  
br"I'm trying, Lily! We need to get them away from here! I don't know how he found out!"  
brJostling and roughness  
brMovement and squeezings  
br"James, no! You'll get yourself killed!"  
br"Get the children to safety! They're more important!"  
brHigh pitched cruel laughter  
brA high pitched scream that is ripped from a man's throat  
brA flash of green  
br"You won't get them, Voldemort! You'll never get them while I live!"  
brMore cruel laughter  
brA blinding flash of green light  
brHorrible pain  
brOn face  
brUp on forehead  
brDissipates to dull ache  
brCrying boy-child nearby  
brCrying girl-child is self  
brOther child is quiet now  
brGirl is too  
brStars, so many stars to see  
brBlocked out by giant dark-aura angel  
brLifted up  
brWorld is vibrating thunder  
brAnd stops  
brBoy is lifted away  
brHowling in the night  
brWorld is thunder again  
brFor long time  
brFinally stops  
brLifted away  
brSet down  
brHouse, strange house, blocking stars  
brShiny-golden-eyed angel  
brBlock out more stars  
brSpeak in hushed tones  
br"What are we going to do with her?"  
br"Cast a very complex spell."  
br"What will it do?"  
br"Wipe away peoples' memories, rename her, hide this.  
brThough nothing will hide the hair or make Voldemort forget or make forget those people who really matter."  
br"Like us."  
br"And her parents, as well."  
brNo more words I can understand  
brOnly unintelligible ones  
brBrilliant flash of silver-blue light  
brSilver-angel's smiling face  
br"It seems to have worked!"  
brGolden-eyed angel's happy face too.  
br"You're right, it seems to have."  
brDark-aura angel speaks  
br"Kin Ah say goodbye?"  
br"Go ahead, although you will see them again."  
brStrange whiskery feeling on face  
brKind of tickly  
brMore howlings in the night  
br"You'll wake them all up."  
br"Ah jest can't believe it..."  
br"Don't worry, they'll be fine."  
brAll the angels leave  
brSleepy feeling pulling...  
br"...Me time to think  
brIf I had the chance  
brI'd ask the world to dance  
brAnd I'll be dancing with myself  
brOh dancing with myself  
brOh dancing with myself  
brIf I had the chance  
brI'd ask the world to dance  
brIf I had the chance  
brI'd ask the world to dance  
brIf I had the chance  
brI'd ask the world to dance..."  
brAnd that was Billy Idol's "Dancing with Myself" We'll be back after these commercials!"  
brKianara sat up with a start, the music having startled her awake.  
br{"Whoa, that was a strange dream. It seems very familiar... what all was in it? Green light, three... angels? Some bluish light too... Hmm, I wonder what it means... Oh well. ...Hey! It's Saturday! Yes!"}  
brShe got up from her blue-black themed bed, stretched, yawned and moved quickly to her dresser. The mirror revealed that, like always, her mainly black hair was all over the place. She grabbed her favorite outfit, a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a glittery silver dragon on it, and smiled, her emerald-sapphire eyes sparkling.  
br{"My parents still don't know why I like Muggle clothes, or Muggle music, but how can you not? They're so fun!"}  
brShe grabbed her brush and started to brush her unruly shoulder-length hair into some semblance of order, her smile growing slightly at the sight of the silver hair. The front part of her hair, right by her face, was silver, and she never figured out why, or how to get rid of it, so she learned to love it. In the quiet, she heard the radio announcer say that her favorite song was up next. She finished brushing her hair, and threw on her clothes. She heard the music start up, and started to dance and sing in a sweet voice,  
br"Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
brShe took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
brJust a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
brHe took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
brA singer in a smokey room  
brA smell of wine and cheap perfume  
brFor a smile they can share the night  
brIt goes on and on and on and on  
brStrangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
brTheir shadows searching in the night  
brStreetlight people, living just to find emotion  
brHiding, somewhere in the night  
brWorking hard to get my fill,  
brEverybody wants a thrill  
brPayin' anything to roll the dice,  
brJust one more time  
brSome will win, some will lose  
brSome were born to sing the blues  
brOh, the movie never ends  
brIt goes on and on and on and on  
brStrangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
brTheir shadows searching in the night  
brStreetlight people, living just to find emotion  
brHiding, somewhere in the night  
brDon't stop believin'  
brHold on to the feelin'  
brStreetlight people  
brDon't stop believin'  
brHold on  
brStreetlight people  
brDon't stop believin'  
brHold on to your dreamin'  
brStreetlight people..."  
brA single tear slipped down her cheek as she went to turn off her alarm clock and go downstairs for breakfast. Closing her room's door behind her, she went into the hall. Before she went downstairs, she stopped in the bathroom to make her last minute touch-ups to her face and clothes, and add accessories, like her favorite silver-blue bangle bracelet and a pair of silver posts for her ears. Then, finally done with her morning preparations, she headed downstairs.  
br~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
br*Red haired girl grabs the glass of water by her side and gulps most of it down* Talk about a way to dry out a throat... Anyway, that's the first chapter of my lovely story. Please give criticisms and comments; I need them! This's my first attempt at a fanfiction, at least the first one I decided to show other people, so don't stone me too bad, 'kay? As soon as I get it written, Chapter 2 - Breakfast Discussions and An Unusual Letter, will be put up. So you guys had better review this thing. I want someone to explain to me some of those strange things I see in ff.net, like what A/U and slash mean, because I don't get it. I also am looking for someone to be my beta-tester, so if you can do that sort of thing, I would like your help, just so I know this story is at its best. So, yeah! See you around! *Waves at you*  
brDisclaimer: The only things that are made, and owned, by me are Kianara and her family, her home, and situations that did not occur in the original story. All other things belong to J. K. Rowling. I might have twisted the history, but I did it on purpose, so flames are strongly discouraged...  
br~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Breakfast Discussions and An Unusual Let...

brAuthor's Note - *Red haired girl waves* It's been a long time, and I'm sincerely sorry for that. I got really busy, what with school and trying to keep up with my website. Yes, I do have a real life. *grins* Amazing to think, right? *groans and looks at laptop* There's a lot of story left, so shall we begin again? For your knowledge, things prefaced with this symbol, ~[, and ending with this symbol, ]~, are dream scenes. That includes daydreams, okay? All things in quotes, surrounded by these symbols, { }, are thoughts of that character. Well, away we go!!!  
brThe First Year - The Sorcerer's Stone  
brWritten by: Neko-Megami  
brChapter 2 - Breakfast Discussions and An Unusual Letter  
brKianara skipped down the stairs, stopping at the base to pet Squeaker, her kitten. She then walked over to the dining room and saw her family sitting there eating eggs and bacon and pancakes and all sorts of other lovely foods. She sighed with relief and sat down.  
br"Hey, Kia, you finally woke up! We were beginning to think you'd miss out on today's breakfast!" Kianara grinned and moved some bacon and pancakes onto her plate.  
br"Ha! Me miss Saturday breakfast? You only wish that to happen so you'd have more to eat yourself!"  
brThe usual banter continued back and forth between Kianara and her father for most of breakfast, until her mother sat down at the table to eat as well.  
br"So, did you sleep well, Kia?"  
br"Yeah, mom, pretty well. I had a really strange dream again. I've had it before; I know I have, only I can't remember a lot about it. Just some strangely colored lights and some angels. It was really strange," Kianara pushed the pancakes around in their puddle of syrup absentmindedly, trying to remember more details. "I mean, there were some voices, a green light... and some... angels floating around. A silver aura, and golden eyes, and a dark aura... three different angels, I think... but they all were good! And there was a silvery-blue light... And then I woke up..." She looked up to see her parent's sapphire eyes meeting briefly, and then looking back to her.  
br"Kia, just forget about it. It just seems to be a silly dream," said her mom calmly.  
br"But... it seems so important..." Kianara poked at her pancakes some more, until they really weren't pancakes, just muck and syrup. Her mom picked up the plates, nudging Kianara to help her. She jumped up and began hastily collecting all the silverware. She put the silverware in the hot sink of bubbly water and sighed. She moved out into the dining room to begin putting away all the leftover food, when she glanced over and saw her father with his head and hands out the window. She stopped and looked at him.  
br{"What is dad doing? I've never seen him do that before..."} Her father turned and jumped slightly to see Kianara behind him.  
br"Angeline, we had an owlish visitor with mail for Kia. You might want to be out here..." Her father was smiling ear to ear.  
br{"What is all this about!? I've never really gotten owl mail... why does mom need to see it?"} Kianara was starting to be irritated.  
brHer mother came out of the kitchen, holding her wand. "What is it, David?" She stepped by Kianara to look at the letter and began to grin. "Kia, dear, we have a wonderful piece of mail for you!"  
brKianara was becoming more and more irritated by the second. She could see part of the parchment envelope and that it has a purple wax seal, but it didn't ring any bells. "Well, what is it!? Can I have my mail?" Her parents' smiles grew wider as they handed the mail to her. On the front, her name and address were written in a lovely green ink. She flipped it over, saw the entire seal, and began to grin herself. She broke the seal and opened the letter. She jumped up and down, and tackled her parents in a hug.  
br"I've been accepted to Hogwarts!! Oh, oh, what a wonderful thing!! When are we going to the Alley for my school stuff!? Oh, I can't wait!!" She danced up the stairs and pinned the letter by her bed. She ran down the stairs and hugged her parents again.  
br"Okay, relax, Kia..." Her mother patted Kianara's head. "We'll be going to the Alley three days from now, on your birthday. Your father already sent the owl out and everything's prepared. We're so happy for you, darling!"  
brKianara smiled up at her parents, not even noticing the strange looks that passed between them.  
br~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
brAuthor's Note - *Red haired girl sets aside laptop and drinks some more water* So, how's the story? I think it's okay, but I'll never know for sure unless you tell me what you think of it. So, please, review my story, and come back again, hopefully sometime in the near future, for Chapter 3 - The Alley & New Friends. Have a wonderful time! *Goes to refill her glass with more water*  
brDisclaimer: The only things that are made, and owned, by me are Kianara and her family, her home, and situations that did not occur in the original story. All other things belong to J. K. Rowling. I might have twisted the history, but I did it on purpose, so flames are strongly discouraged...  
br~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
